A Collection Of Gakuen Alice Stories
by ES-Productions
Summary: Read, review, request, pairing, length, song, send! Easy as 1 2 3! Well... 7 steps but who cares! It's our story but it's your choice! Latest chapter - Eternal Snow - Songfic - "Merry Christmas! Natsume!"
1. Introduction

**INTRO**

Hey there! This is the second joint fanfic by Shiro-Kitsune and 95Elizabeth! This time it's going to be a collection of Gakuen Alice stories! It's easy! Just review us the following information, tell us what pairing you want it to be on, e.g. NatsumexMikan, KokoxNonoko, HotaruxRuka etc. Also tell us how long you want the fanfic to be, one thousand words, two hundred words etc.

**OPTIONAL**

If you want, you can also choose if you want it to be tragedy, humor, angst, horror or mystery etc. You can also give us atitle of a song and the artist of a song to give us some inspiration if you want! So start reviewing! It's our story but it's your choice!


	2. Happy Birthday

Hey there! First chapter! 95Elizabeth writing here! It's not exactly one thousand words sorry! I wrote a few words more than one thousand! Sorry! I just didn't know how to write so much! I'm so sorry! It's close though!

--

Title: Happy Birthday  
Requested by: -SerenityAkista-  
Genre: Romance Tragedy  
Pairing: NatsumexMikan  
Length: 1000 Words  
Summary: "Make a wish..."  
Warning: Character death

--

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

The 14 year old girl with hazel eyes and caramel hair sat under the sakura tree. Her hair turned into a chocolate shade of brown after being soaked in the rain for too long, her clothes stuck to her small frame, her tears blending in with the rain. "Natsume…" Mikan's voice was weak and soft, unlike her usual high pitched voice that was always filled with joy. She could hear everything so clearly and yet at the same time... She heard nothing...

It was January 1st, Mikan's birthday...The day when her life turned upside down...

**FLASHBACK EARLIER THAT DAY**

DDRRRIIIINNNGGGGG!!

Mikan stretched as she slowly opened her eyes, her slender fingers reaching for the clock and switching it off. In the past 3 years since she entered Gakuen Alice, she became more and more beautiful.

Walking towards her mirror, she reached for her comb but stopped in mid air, she felt as if something was wrong. As if… She was going to lose something precious, before she knew it a tear rolled down her hazel eyes. Why was she crying? She wiped the tears away from her face, Hotaru said she looked uglier when she cried. But, although she may be beautiful on the outside… She knew… That she has already become the ugliest of ugly in the inside… Wasn't that what Natsume always told her? That she was ugly… But she would never be good enough for him. "Natsume…" Along with that word that escaped her lips, a tear escaped it's cage…

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Mikan panted as she finally reached her classroom, she was late as usual. She looked around, everyone was quiet, what happened? Normally they would laugh and grin at Mikan's timing but today… Something felt somewhat… Wrong… Did they forget it was her birthday? No... That wasn't it...

Narumi looked at Mikan with a sad smile, Narumi rarely ever seemed sad at all. Natsume wasn't there but Ruka was, how could this be? They are nearly always together… Ruka's face was on the table, she wasn't budging… Something was really… Really wrong… "Mikan… Take a seat…" Mikan sat in her seat, beside her where Natsume was supposed to be… It was empty…

"As I was saying… Natsume is…" Mikan stared at Mr. Narumi, the words spilling out of Narumi's mouth sounded like a speech you'd hear in a funeral… Mikan really didn't like how it sounded, what Narumi said next felt like a knife through her heart. "Natsume…" The hole in her heart was getting bigger every passing second. "Is…" And the last word, made her break. "Dead…"

Tears started to fill Mikan's eyes, no… It wasn't possible… She stood up quietly, looking down so her hair would cover her emotions, just like curtains covering light. But the light… No longer remained inside Mikan… Not anymore… The class looked at Mikan with worry as she walked out of the door. It was confirmed, she did really love Natsume. More than anything else in the world… More than herself…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It was exactly 11:00am, one hour until Mikan's birthday is over, how long had Mikan been sitting here? She wasn't sure… All she knew was that it was the worse birthday ever. She wanted to turn back time, take Natsume's place in death.

'_Why did it have to be Natsume?' _

'_Why didn't they take me instead?' _

'_What did Natsume do to deserve this?' _

'_Why couldn't I help him?' _

'_Where is Natsume now'_

'_Why did it have to happen now?'_

Questions ran through her head like a bunch of books being piled too high and in the end they drop. They were questions that she wanted to be answered. They were questions with no answer. They were questions with no one to answer.

They were questions…

Unanswered…

Mikan couldn't stop crying, it was impossible for her, suddenly she felt a cold yet warm body embracing her from behind. It was familiar. Her body refused to turn back to see who it was, but she didn't need to see to know who it was… Her heart told her who it was… She felt a small cupcake being placed in her hands, the cupcake had a dark purple candle on it. The colour… Of his hair… She looked at the fire flickering, although it rained, the light never went out, the cake never got wet… And it slowly... Slowly lit Mikan's heart, once more...

"Make a wish…" She heard a familiar voice coming from behind. A small smile was gently placed on Mikan's lips but tears still flowed from her hazel orbs. "I wish… Natsume will be happy… For all eternity… I wish him… All the happiness in the world…" With that, the clock struck 12 midnight, the cupcake vanished and the presence behind her vanished with it… But a small gift was left in Mikan's hands…

A dark purple candle…

And a string of dark raven hair…

"Thank you..." Tears kept on falling as she kept on repeating thank you. Crimson eyes looked at her gently from afar, then… The figure vanished…

"Mikan…"

Along with the voice...

**THE END**

--

_**Elizabeth: How was it? I hope you people liked it! I put my heart and soul into it! It didn't turn out that well I have to admit... Fav, Alert, Review and Read please! And as I like to say! FARR! XD Remember! We can't make chapters without your help! I'm a review crazed author! So review like crazy! Or else I'll cry! And flood your house! BUAHAHAHHA!!**_

_**Natsume: Shut up you freakin' idiot...**_

_**Elizabeth: OMG!! Natsume rose from the dead! AHHHH!! A GHOST!!**_

_**Natsume: Shut up before YOU are dead...**_

_**Elizabeth: You broke my heart you evil little tooth fairy! TT.TT**_

_**Natsume: Shut up...**_

_**Ruka: Tooth fairy...?**_


	3. Eternal Snow

Hey there! 95Elizabeth here once again! I didn't manage to write many words in this chapter this time... Sorry... Well! Here goes! My first songfic ever!

--

Requested by: HinamoriSenna  
Written by: 95Elizabeth  
Song: Eternal Snow from Full Moon Wo Sagashite  
Pairing: NatsumexMikan  
Genre: Songfic, Romance  
Italics: Song  
Normal: Story  
Summary: "Merry Christmas! Natsume!"

--

**Eternal Snow**

_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA? _

_Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de_

_Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?_

_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo_

Mikan's music player played a sweet melody as she looked out to see the snowing night sky. Her hands brushing gently against the glass window, she sighed softly, her breath fogging the glass. It was near Christmas, it was around the time when she fell in love with Natsume Hyuuga. But would he notice her feelings for him even though she said nothing?

_Yuki no youni Tada shizukani_

_Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku_

Tears streamed down Mikan's cheeks, quietly… Slowly piling like snow… Her hands clenched her skirt that were soaked in her tears. Why was she crying? She wasn't sure herself… Her heart ached as it was slowly dug away bit by bit like the snow. Until nothing was left…

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_I love you Namida tomaranai_

_Konnan ja Kimi no koto_

_Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo_

Mikan walked out to the balcony and let the snow brush against her hair and she let it freeze her heart… It was cold, if only Natsume was here. She never wanted this, she never asked to fall in love. She hit herself mentally, thinking how foolish she was, waking up early everyday to stand in front of the mirror and practice her confession but never saying the actual words "I love you". Her fingers felt numb in the winter air but she never stopped clenching her fists, she couldn't… Let go…

_Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?_

_Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta_

_Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de_

_Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?_

Candles surrounded her but no longer could they melt her freezing heart. No longer could she smell the burning scent that somehow relaxed her. She felt as if she couldn't breathe, and each breath she took… She could only taste the salty taste of her tears… And she could only smell the scent of regret…

_Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku_

_Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo_

_Samukunai youni to_

_I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi_

_Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)_

_Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo_

As the song continued playing she held on tightly to the scarf she knitted for Natsume. A thick layer of ice had already formed around her heart. When would he finally be able to hear her pleads of help? Begging him to break that cage life created for her. If he had been there with her through the cold blizzard, she was sure she wouldn't have had felt cold… Because his warmth would her drowned the cold…

_Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara_

_Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?_

The snow continued to pile… When will this eternal snow end? She was slowly drowning in this frozen sea. Who was going to save her now? More tears streamed down her face as the melody continued.

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_I love you Mune ni komiageru_

_Fuyuzora ni sakebitai_

_Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo_

She never wanted to feel how it was like to love someone else. Her chest felt heavy but at the same time hollow… She bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears, but she couldn't. She wanted to see him now… Now or never…

"Mikan?"

She turned around to see who was said that, more tears were formed in her eyes. She smiled as she handed the scarf she knitted to the owner of that voice. With a deep breath she said "Merry Christmas! Natsume!"

**The End…**

--

I hope that touched you people! Review, fav and alert please!


	4. How to please a girl

Hey there! 95Elizabeth here once again! It was rreealllyy hard to write a perverted chapter that rated T… I tried my best!

--

Requested by: Yue679  
Written by: 95Elizabeth  
Pairing: NatsumexMikanGenre: Humour, Romance  
Length: Slightly over 1000  
Warning: Slight sexual content but not really since it's still slight enough to be rated T  
Summary: Hormones are bothersome aren't they?

**How to please a girl**

Natsume lay on his bed with a hand over his forehead while he heaved a sigh. His walls were filled with pictures of the sweet brunette. Natsume was 16 now and he was dating Mikan Sakura but Mikan being the dense girl she was didn't know Natsume's deepest, darkest, most embarrassing secret of all… Natsume was more perverted than he seemed…

The crimson eyed hottie could no longer take this, pantie peeking was not enough for him anymore… The brunette who was sitting beside him on his bed frowned as she looked down at his lazy form. "Natsume… Did you hear what I just said?" With that Natsume rolled over to face the brunette, but because of the position they were in… Well… Natsume came face to face of the brunette's as he would say 'sexy' thighs…

Natsume licked his lips hungrily fighting against his hormones so he wouldn't lunge at her and scare the poor hazel eyed lady away. "What DID you say…?" The brunette pouted and bent down to Natsume's level, giving him a pretty clear view of her chest "I said if you wanted to go to the beach resort with me tomorrow! Hotaru gave me two free tickets cause she already had other things to do with Ruka! So? Are you in or not? It's only 2 days and 1 night!"

Natsume gulped at the sight of either Mikan's chest or the word '2 days and 1 NIGHT'. He tugged on the collar of his shirt, suddenly it was so… Warm… "S-Sure…" He couldn't take it anymore, with all the courage he had in him he sat up and said "Mikan! Do you want to do IT?!" Mikan tilted her head to the sighed, trying to make out what he had meant and she finally found out, well at least THOUGHT she found out what he meant. "Sure!"

Natsume was dumbstruck at her reply, it was THAT easy to score on her? "Just let me get ready." Mikan walked into the bathroom with that said. The words 'Get Ready' kept on repeating itself in Natsume's mind.

_**Eli: We all agree that Natsume's mind needs some cleaning don't we? **_

_**Natsume: Shuddup! You wrote it!**_

_**Eli: 'Shuddup' is technically incorrect! It's 'Shut up'! I'm so smart aren't I? .**_

Mikan walked out of the bathroom holding something in her hands. Natsume felt even hotter than before now. _**'What is she holding? Could it be? THAT?!'**_ Natsume thought as he tried to avoid Mikan's eyes. He felt something being placed on his lap, he looked down to see a dead chicken. This was so… So not sane…

Mikan tilted her head to the side as she looked at Natsume's face with his mouth hanging wide open. "What is it? You said you wanted to do it right? That project we were supposed to do for science? Drawing on chickens!"

_**Eli: What type of science teacher do you have anyway? Mikan Mikan Mikan… Tsk tsk tsk…**_

_**Mikan: What?  
Eli: Oh nothing! I was just thinking how innocent you were!**_

_**Mikan: Thank you!**_

_**Eli: Oh… Sure… You're welcome! –Devilish smirk of evil as she laughs through her nose, definitely a perverted author- Hey you! Hand! What are you typing?! Why are you not listening to my brain!?**_

_**Natsume: Because you don't have one…**_

Natsume threw the chicken far… Far… Far away… He smirked at her denseness, she pushed her onto the bed and planted kisses along her neck and her lips. Looks like he let the perverted demon out. Mikan let out a sharp shriek as she tried pushing Natsume away, but Natsume was way too strong for her. "Your bra doesn't match your panties little girl…" With that, Mikan blushed a thousand shades of red.

**THE NEXT DAY AT THE BEACH RESORT**

Mikan walked out of the changing room. "Umm… Is this okay…?" Natsume had a nose bleed seeing Mikan in her pink and purple polka-dotted bikini. Looks like authors have some things in common with their characters, in this case, they're both perverts…

_**Eli: I hereby fire you pair of hands! How dare you disobey your beautiful master!**_

_**Natsume: Beautiful…? You sure?**_

Natsume pushed Mikan onto the floor as he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her for what seemed like hours. Natsume told her he loved her over and over again. He finally pulled away and he looked straight into Mikan's eyes "Mikan… Lets have se-" Before he could finish the door was pushed open slightly to reveal one of the cleaners.

The cleaner's jaw fell off her face, Natsume growled and Mikan blushed. Time stopped and their brains didn't work, in the position Mikan and Natsume was in. With natsume on top of her, it really looked like they were about to do something dirty. Finally the awkward moment was cut off by the cleaner's apologies as she quickly turned around and ran away. This was definitely embarrassing.

But you couldn't help but wonder why… The cleaner's head was of a chicken's…

**AT NIGHT IN THEIR RESORT'S ROOM**

Mikan threw herself onto the bed, she was so tired after the long and fun day. After a while, she fell into a deep sleep…

Natsume walked out of the bathroom after the bath he took and looked down to see the brunette asleep. He lay beside her, as he looked deep into her eyes. Slowly, a small smirk was formed on his lips. He kissed her gently as he pulled the bed sheets over them. Looks like someone's gonna be naughty tonight…

**THE END…**

--

Eli: Taking advantage of sleeping women I see? What a pervert…

Natsume: Tch… You were the one who wrote it… Call yourself a pervert!

Eli: I wasn't being a pervert! I was simply fulfilling the wishes of my readers!

Natsume: Sure you were…

Eli: Is that sarcasm I hear in your voice you little brat?! Well… Anyway… Thanks for reading! Review, alert and fav please! . Here! A dead chicken for you all! –a truck filled with dead chicken arrived at your door step-


	5. Twisted Love

Hi!! Shiro-Kitsune here!! I'm so sorry for taking so long on this chapter!! Please forgive me!! To make up for taking so long I made this chapter really long, it's over 4500 words!! So I hope you like it, I did my very best writing it!! BTW I didn't really mean for the attack to be part of the story at first but it kinda just happened and it sorta fit with it so I left it in. The characters are also a little OOC so I hope you don't mind too much!!

Requested by: -crimsonXinferno-

Written by: Shiro-Kitsune8

Pairing: MikanXPersona

Genre: Romance/humor

Length: 5000+

Warning: Slight rape attempt and slight torture

Summary: Mikan's a new teacher at Alice Academy, but before she can stay for good she's gotta get through Persona. Will she change his cold heart while she's there too?

**Twisted Love**

**Mikan's POV**

A bright sunny day is just the most perfect thing in the world. I smiled as I walked down the road that leads to tall standing gates and to my future as well. This beautiful day is even better because today I start my new job. Yep! From this day on, I'm a teacher at Alice Academy!!

"Welcome to Alice Academy Miss Sakura!" A cheerful man with blonde hair yelled as he ran to greet me. He stopped at the gate and let me in. "It's nice to finally meet you Miss Sakura! I'm Narumi, I'm also a teacher here at the academy!" I couldn't help but smile at him, he just seems so nice and friendly. "Nice to meet you too Narumi-sensei, you can just call me Mikan!"

After our little greeting, Narumi showed me to the place where I'll be living while I'm teaching here. We walked down the sidewalk, so busy chatting happily about various things, that we didn't notice someone was watching us from afar.

_**(A/N Shiro: Creepy stalker dude! Mikan: What!? Stalker!? Where!? Shiro: Uh……he's hiding, duh!)**_

We finally arrived at the teachers' quarters, or should I say village! All around us there were many houses, in all different sizes and styles. I was simply in awe, never in my dreams had I imagined that the teachers lived in such a place within the school.

Narumi ushered me to follow him down another sidewalk, I followed close behind him but I kept looking around me. I probably looked like some star-struck tourist or something but I didn't care, I was just too happy for words.

He stopped in front of me, so suddenly that I nearly bumped into him. "Here we are Mikan! This will be your home here at the academy!" I peered over his shoulder and immediately squealed in delight, probably a little too loud for Narumi's liking. "Is this really where I'm going to live?!" Narumi only nodded to my question, he was still recovering from my sudden outburst.

I squealed in delight again, this house was just too perfect. It was a simple yet elegant western-style cottage. Colorful flowerbeds hung under the windows, rosebushes stood in full bloom along the white walls of the home, and little flowered plants decorated the pathway that lead to the red door. It wasn't too big nor was it too small, but just perfect for one person to live in. In short, I thought it was an absolute dream house like the ones you only see in the movies!!

Narumi walked up behind me with a smile on his face, apparently he had already recovered. "I'm glad to see you like it, I was a bit worried that it wouldn't be to your taste" I shook my head in disagreement. "No way, I love it! I've never seen such a cute house!!" Narumi laughed at my um………enthusiasm, before talking again. "Well anyway you're things should already be inside, you can decorate it any way you'd like as long as it's not too out there. Oh! And I have you're house key right here" He dug into his pocket and handed me a pair of golden keys. "As you can see there are two of them, so if you lose one you'll still be able to get into your house" I nodded and grasped the keys tightly in my hand, not wanting to lose them.

_**(A/N Shiro: 100 rabbits! I say she loses them! Mikan: What?! Well bet 200 that I won't!! Shiro: You're on!!)**_

After he had told me a few other things, he decided to take his leave and let me look around my new home. "Oh, before I go!" Narumi stopped in his tracks real quick and turned back to look at me. "Since you are new here you will have to go through a little test, just to make sure you can handle things here. One of the other teachers will be in charge of grading your work, and if he/she thinks you can't handle it you will be fired and have to leave" I stared at him in complete shock and confusion. I'll be what?! Fired!? And I'll have to leave!! But I just got here!!

Narumi cleared his throat to get my attention before he started talking again. "Anyway the one in charge of your grading is going to stop by later today to get to know you first, tomorrow when you start classes he/she will accompany you and watch you work. After a week your grades will be added up and that's when we'll see whether you passed or not" Once he finished his explanation he bid farewell again and left, for real this time.

A few minutes after he left, I finally went inside the house. Which was just as cute as the outside but I didn't pay much attention to it. I was still in shock from the news Narumi gave me. I slumped down on the couch and heaved a long and tired sigh. "Calm down Mikan. You have a whole week to show this person that you can do this! No reason to be worried! Besides it's not like this guy is some kind of monster right? I mean how scary can someone be?"

**End of POV**

_**(A/N Shiro: Oh, how clueless this girl is. She has no idea what she was in store for! XP)**_

Well, after Mikan's little 'pep talk' to herself she went upstairs to take a quick shower, she wanted to look her best when this person shows up. She got through with her shower and picked out the clothes that she was going to where. Mikan decided to choose simple deep purple tank top with a cream colored jacket, a pair of dark denim jeans, and a pair of dark purple sandals. She let her hair down and after checking herself in the mirror to make sure she look alright, she went back downstairs to make something to eat.

While Mikan was busy making some cookies, one of her favorite treats, she heard the doorbell ring. "Oh no! It's the grader!!" She quickly ran to the door and after about three rings she finally answered it. "Um……hello?" Mikan peeked out the door and there stood the one who was to decide her fate. She got a good look of him and I gotta say, he both scared as well as fascinate her.

He was a tall man with slick black hair, the upper part of his face was hidden behind a white mask but she could still see that his eyes were a deep shade of red, he was clad in all black and he wore a lot of jewelry. Mikan stood there staring at him for what seemed like forever until he finally spoke up.

_**Eli: WAIT!! Shiro-chan! You forgot to add that he wore black lipstick!  
Persona: Who asked you?! **_

"Well are you going to just stand there staring all day or are you going to let me in so we can begin?" His voice was cold and icy, sending shivers down her spine. "Y-Yes, of course! Please come in!" Mikan opened the door and stepped back, allowing him to walk in. He took a seat on the couch in the living room while she ran back to the kitchen to fetch them some tea and snacks.

"H-Here some tea and snacks, I hope you like them" Mikan said walking into the room, placing the tray on the coffee table in front of him. She poured him and herself a cup before sitting down across from him. "I….um…..never did get your name. I'm Mikan Sakura" She had a weak smile on her face, she didn't know why but she was a little afraid of this man. "I know who you are, Miss Sakura. I am Persona, now let's get down to business shall we?" This man, Persona, had such a cold voice. She merely nodded at him and waited for him to continue. "I'm sure that Narumi has already told you that I will be grading your work for a week before its decided on whether or not you shall be staying here" Mikan nodded again, she just couldn't seem to talk to him freely like she did with Narumi. "Good, now then I want you to tell me of your previous work as well as what you have accomplished"

**Mikan's POV**

What?! Do I really have to talk about that?! Well I figured I would have to but still I really don't want to talk right now, just hide under a rock somewhere. Well, I gotta face the music anyway, so I took a deep breath and started. "W-Well I graduated top of my class in university and in my teaching course. I have a degree in child therapy and took a few courses in child care……" I paused for a moment to view his reaction, but there was none. His face was still stoic and cold, so I decided to go on. "As for my previous work, I used to work at a daycare while working part-time at a café near where I used to live" I looked over to him again before finishing. "A-And that's about it….."

It was quiet for a while after that, the only sounds that could be heard were from the slight 'cling' of the dishes and the scratching noises of the pen Persona was using to write with. I silently sat there sipping my tea, curious as to what he was writing. Was it about me? Well duh! Of course it was about me, the whole reason why this guy is here is because he came to get to know me.

Man, this silence is so……..depressing! There's gotta be something!? Anything! That can lighten the mood!! I looked outside at the calm blue skies and the bright sunny weather. It looks so nice out there, I wish I could go out too…………..Hmm…………Maybe I can. I looked back over to what's-his-face Persona. He was still writing something down in his little notebook thing. Geez! Just how much can a guy write when we're not even saying anything!?

"Um…." I hesitated to say anything more, but when he looked up from his writing I felt like I didn't have much of a choice. "I was just thinking………its such a nice day and all…………..why don't we……………Y'know………go out for a walk or something?" He raised a brow at me, well at least I think he did, its hard to tell with that mask on. "W-We don't have to if you don't want to…………..I was…….I was just asking……..that's all!" I said a little too franticly, he probably thought I was scared of him or something…………..Ok, I guess I kinda am but I don't want him to know that!!

He stared at me in silence, oh joy, for a few minutes then spoke. "I suppose that would be alright" My mood quickly lightened, maybe this guy isn't so bad after all. "After all you have yet to see the rest of the academy and it would be troublesome not to mention quite shameful if you happened to get lost on school grounds" I take it back!! This guy IS bad, well more like extremely rude!!

**End of POV**

Ok………well after a few minutes, seconds? Of Mikan bad-mouthing Persona in her head they finally left her house to tour the school. It was still beautiful outside, clear skies, flowers in full bloom, birds singing, you know that whole peaceful spring feeling. But as for the atmosphere around Mikan and Persona……………well lets just say it was pretty dark and glooming.

'_What's the deal with this guy?! I thought being outside would lighten the mood a bit but it feels more like we're going to a funeral or something!!' _Suddenly a ball came speeding through the air hitting Mikan square in the face. She fell to the ground with a loud 'Thud!' and a really red face. "Sorry!! The ball got away from me!!" An elementary student, looking around 9 or 10, ran over to retrieve the stray ball.

But before he could pick it up, a pale and slender hand reached down and took it. The boy looked up and went white in the face, as though he had seen a ghost. "You should be more careful child, or else someone…….." He held the ball up and in an instant it disintegrated and turned to ash. "Could get hurt……." The young boy stumbled to the ground, shaking in fear as he stared up at the dark man. Many stories had been told about the mysterious Dangerous Ability teacher but those tales were nothing compared to the real thing.

_**(A/N Shiro: No, duh! Persona's one bad dude when he's pissed!! Pardon the language for those who care)**_

The teacher took a step forwards, as the boy could only sit frozen on the ground quivering in absolute terror. "Oi! What do ya think your doing?!" The two men, well…..one man and a boy, looked over to where the voice came from. It was Mikan, she was sitting up and rubbing her sore red face. Apparently when she was hit with the ball it kinda knocked her out a bit, but now she was awake and wondering what was going on. "Hello?! I asked you a question! Or did you NOT hear me?! Just what is going on here!?" She looked to Persona then to the boy, neither of them said anything. The boy was still too scared to speak and Persona……….well it could have been because he wasn't much of a talker, but this time was different, this time it was because he was surprised that this new teacher, this woman, was actually speaking to him like that.

_**(A/N Shiro: Sorry for interrupting so soon, I just wanted to point out that Mikan isn't really that scared of Persona now. Guess getting hit by that ball got her back to her normal perky-happy-scary self! XD)**_

Finally after a few moments of silence, someone decided to speak. "U-Um…..I-I was……g-going to g-get the……..b-ball……..b-but it………i-its g-gone…………." It was the little boy who spoke, he was stuttering while he was speaking but at least someone said something! Mikan blinked a few times before she understood. "Oh right! Your ball………….I uh…….guess it is gone now huh?" She looked over to Persona with a what-did-you-do look, his reply to her was simply silence. She heaved a sigh and walked over to the boy, crouching down to his level so that she could talk to him. "Well anyway, sorry about your ball. I'll get a new one for you later ok?" The student looked up at her with teary eyes, in return she gave a warm smile and wiped away his tears. "Now why don't you go back and play with your friends? I'll find you later to give you your new ball" Mikan patted his head as he ran off to his awaiting friends.

**Persona's POV (I'll try and not make this scary!)**

How can this woman speak to me like that? This is what I thought as she asked what had happened while she was unconscious. She may not seem very intelligent but even she should realize that this child is afraid for his life, and she should be as well.

It was after a few moments of silence when I heard the boy speak, he was stuttering and mumbling a few words…………what a coward this child is. After he spoke the woman blinked a few times as though trying to process the information, seriously how idiotic is she? Until she finally said something to him then looked over to me, I could tell she was asking what I did even though no words were spoken. But I refused to say anything, she sighed and turned her attention back to the child.

She bent down so that she was face to face with the child and told him she would get him a new ball later. I inwardly laughed, why would she waste her money on something like that? I continued to watch in silence as the new teacher comforted the child, she had wiped his tears away and given him a gentle and warm smile.

That smile…………I couldn't help but think that, that smile was beautiful. So pure and innocent, a lot like this woman I suppose. I realized what I was thinking and quickly shoved those thoughts out of my mind. Why would I, the academy's feared Dangerous Ability teacher, be thinking of this idiotic woman in such a kind way? But still…………I watched as she smiled, patting the child on his head before he happily ran off to his classmates. And somewhere in the very back depths of my mind, I wished that I was that boy, so that I too could have smiled at like that.

**End of POV (I hope Persona doesn't kill me for making him say all that T-T)**

Mikan dusted the dirt off her pants and stood up, turning around to face Persona. "So……..Are we going to get going or not?" He looked at her and nodded, walking off in the direction they were originally going before the whole ball incident.

They soon arrived in a place called Central Town, a village built within the school with all the accommodations of a normal city as well as many shops specializing in Alice needs.

"Wow!! This place is amazing!!" Mikan looked like a kid in a candy shop as she happily skipped around looking at all the different shops. "Will you stop acting like a child?! You're an adult and should start acting like one!" Yep that was Persona, in all his angry glory. Can't really blame the guy though, the two of them were getting weird stares from the people around them because of the way she was acting so it was only natural for him, being the scary D.A. teacher and all, to be very angry……………..and a little embarrassed too. XP

"Hmph! You're no fun Persona!" And once again showing how mature she is, she stuck her tongue out at him and stormed off to who-knows-where. Note that I am being sarcastic when I say that. Persona could only roll his eyes at her immature behavior. '_Honestly that woman was an adult for crying out loud! And she acted as though she was a 10-year-old!!'_

Anyway, while Persona was busy mentally commenting on her child-like behavior, Mikan had wandered off somewhere. Where did she end up? Well lucky for her she ended up near the sporting goods store so she was able to buy that ball she had promised, but of course she was also unlucky because now she was lost and couldn't find her way back.

It had already been an hour or so since she had gotten lost and things weren't looking any better, the sun was starting to set and night was soon to approach. "What am I gonna do?! I managed to buy that kid a new ball but now I'm lost!!" Mikan looked around her to see if anything looked familiar to her, but there was nothing. She heaved a long and tired sigh before she started off again.

But before she could even take a step a hand reached out from behind her and pulled her into an ally. Mikan struggled as she tried to escape from her unknown captor's strong grip around her neck but found it to be of little use. "Well looky what we gots here" Mikan's eyes were wide open when she heard the deep husky voice of the man who had her in his grasps. "You's quite the pretty lady……………..and looks like you's by ya self too, huh?" She managed to look back over her shoulder to see his face, only to wish a second later that she hadn't. He was a large man with a shaggy looking beard and hair, disgusting yellowish teeth with a few missing, and his clothes were ragged and dirty. In other words he was a scary looking bum who looked like he hadn't had a bath since last century! Eww!!

"W-Who are you?! Let me go right now!!" The man gave a chuckle which really freaked Mikan out. "Now why's would I wanna let a cute lil thing like you's go?" She definitely needed to get away and NOW!! Mikan struggled and kicked with all her might trying to get away but all that just seemed to amuse him. He laughed at her attempts but decided it was about time to stop her so he could have his fun. In one quick motion he turned her around so that she was now facing him and slammed her small back into the wall. Mikan cried out in pain as her back met the hard rocky wall, her vision blurred a bit and her head was spinning.

"Don't ya worry now, I'll be REAL gentle with ya" The man laughed while she cried. He had one hand around her neck preventing her from moving while the other made its way up her shirt and started unbuttoning it. She wanted to cry out, she wanted to scream but his iron grip around her neck stopped her from doing so, all she could do was pray. _'SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE HELP ME!!' _And as if God himself had heard her pleas, the strong hand that once held her up to the wall was suddenly gone and she fell down onto the cold concrete ground.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes to see what had happened and she gasped at what she saw. Persona was now standing in front of her, staring or rather glaring at the man who was trying to harm her only a few seconds ago. The said man was now lying on the ground a couple feet away from them, groaning in pain from the sudden punch to the face. "P-Persona………" Mikan whispered before she fell unconscious from fright. Persona looked down at Mikan, seeing how her small frame still shook in fear and her once bright face was now stained with tears made his blood boil with rage.

_**(Shiro: Uh oh, Persona's mad!! Run for the hills!! Eli: RUN FOR THE HILLS! Persona: You're supposed to edit not add things to what has already been written you fool!)**_

The man stumbled to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Who the hells are you?!" Persona swiftly turned and walked towards the man, reaching his hand up and pulling his mask off revealing his cold blood red eyes. "Scram or I'll kills ya!!" The man shouted at him, though inside he was starting to shake in fear from the cold look in his eyes. Persona only laughed a dark laugh at the man, he found it amusing that someone was trying to threaten his life. "What the hells are you's laughin' at?! I'll wipe that smug look off ya face!!" The man threw his fist at Persona ready to punch, when he felt a surge of pain rushing trough his arm. Persona was holding the man's fist in his hand, slowly and painfully turning it until you could hear it crack in several places.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" He cried out in pain, kneeling down to the ground while Persona still held onto his fist, twisting and breaking it. "P-Please……………s-stop…….." The man pleaded, Persona knelt down to face him, a smirked playing on his face. "Tell me, did you let that woman go when she pleaded for her freedom?" The man slowly shook his head, knowing that he wasn't getting away from this terrifying man. "If you didn't let her go, why should I let you go?" The man stayed silent, fear ever growing in his eyes.

Persona grinned as he twisted the man's arm until he heard a loud and painful crack, hearing the man cry out again from the unbearable pain. "Now die………………you worthless piece of scum" Persona released his Alice upon the man engulfing him in a pure black mist, and watched as his flesh slowly turned to ash before his very eyes. The man's screams of terror echoed through the ally and within mere seconds all that was left of him was a pile of dust, gradually being blown away by the wind.

"Pitiful… Someone like you deserved to die" Persona put his mask back on and quickly turned around, walking toward the sleeping woman still lying motionless on the ground. He pulled off his black coat and placed it on Mikan's unconscious figure, carefully \picking her up and taking her back to her home.

Mikan stirred in her sleep, her eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the light. When she remembered the resent events she franticly shot up and studied her surroundings, she was in her room back at her new house lying in her bed. "You should rest…" Mikan turned her attention to the voice, there before her stood Persona leaning against the doorframe. "W-What…………h-how?" She stuttered, still shaken up from what happened. "You're lucky that I found you in time, any minute later and who knows what might've happened" Slowly but surely tears fell from Mikan's eyes, the thought of what almost happened to her was so frightening she couldn't help but cry.

Persona sighed and walked over to her, taking a seat on the side of her bed. "Stop crying, you're fine now. I've already dealt with that scum and you have nothing to worry about" Suddenly, and not to mention surprisingly for Persona, Mikan hugged him. "I-I was s-so scared! I-I t-thought that… H-He was g-going to…" She couldn't finish as she burst out crying again.

The D.A. teacher wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do, not once in his life had he been hugged or had he ever had to comfort someone. "Hey, you're alright now so stop crying already…" The next thing Persona did surprised them both, he embraced her, holding her so gently and securely as though he was never going to let go. "I won't let you get hurt again… So please… Don't cry anymore… I… Want to see you smile…"

Though whispered it didn't go unheard, Mikan heard every bit, even how soft and gently it was said. She smiled into his embrace and wiped away her tears. "Alright I won't cry anymore, just promise you'll stay with me… Please?" For the time in his life, Persona smiled a real and true smile. "Don't worry, I will… _Forever" _Though he said the last part in his mind he meant every bit of it.

As the moon shone brightly in the midnight sky, slowly the couple fell into a deep slumber in each others warm embrace. Dreaming of the future awaiting them and the new life they will now live together.

**Next morning (You didn't really think it was over did you? XP)**

The new couple were enjoying the morning while eating their breakfast together. "Oh, by the way………." Mikan looked up from her plate over to her newfound lover. "Just because we're a couple now, don't think I'll go easy on you during your grading" Her face paled and she dropped her fork. "WWHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?!" From behind the paper he was reading, she couldn't see the sly smile spread across his face. _'Sorry Mikan, but work is work and love is love. I promise I'll make it up to you later' _Persona smirked and continued to read his paper while Mikan was busy panicking about her grading.

Outside of the house, hiding behind a tree, was Narumi smiling at the uh…………..happy new couple? "How sweet… But that sure is one twisted love they got going on"

**The End!!**

**Author's notes!**

_**Shiro: Thank God!! I finally got this done!!****Persona: Sure took you long enough, what were you doing anyway?****  
Shiro: Uh…………………………homework?****Persona: Liar! You were sleeping weren't you?!****  
Shiro: I was not!! Ok……………..maybe I was but I did have to do some homework!!****  
Persona: Yeah right! And why am I so OOC in this thing?!****  
Shiro: Well what was I supposed to do?! This is a romance story you know!!****  
Persona: But did you have to make me so………………KIND!?****  
Shiro: Yes  
****Persona: Then prepare to die!!  
****Shiro: AAAHHHHHHHHH!! runs away****  
Mikan: Hope you enjoyed!! Please review!!****  
Shiro: runs back BTW if you were wondering about the boy and the ball, Mikan did give it to him. Well that's all I gotta say so…………SEE YA!! runs away again****  
Persona: GET BACK HERE!!****  
Eli: And that's the end of this stowie! Cookie anyone?****  
Natsume: Hey! Persona! Stealin' my girlfriend are ya?!****  
Persona: Yeah! You got a problem!?  
Natsume: Sure I do!**_


End file.
